Field of Invention: This invention relates generally to the field of waterproofing joints, and more particularly relates to a flashing adapted to reduce or eliminate intrusion of water behind wallboard and/or modular shower pans and/or shower benches and related accessories (i.e. shower niches and shower ledges).
Growth of molds in and about showers and shower enclosures has been identified as a substantial health problem in certain parts of the country. Efforts which address the problem can be found in the following United States Patents; U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,138,295; 5,705,002; 5,435,021; 5,203,640; 5,159,723; 4,837,997; and 4,299,064.
None of these references, however, address the problem with the use of a thin flashing located between, adjacent to, or straddling seams formed by adjacent wallboards, and/or adjacent shower benches and shower pans, and/or adjacent shower benches and wallboards, and or adjacent shower pans and wallboards, and/or adjacent shower accessories and wallboard, and/or adjacent shower/tub enclosure members and any of the foregoing.
The construction of a tiled stand-up shower is made substantially simpler by the employment of a waterproof, unitary, shower pan or module, such as the pan disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,913,777 issued on Jun. 22, 1999 to Gerber. Pans of this type are comprised generally of a sloping floor into which is formed a drain opening, and sidewalls extending substantially upwardly from peripheral edges of the pan floor. The sidewalls terminate at a height which is intended to coincide with a lower peripheral edge of the wallboard out of which the shower wall substrate is formed. The interface of the pan sidewall with the wallboard forms a continuous planar surface over which tile or other surface material may be installed.
Of particular concern to the shower designer and installer is downflowing water due to gravity getting behind the tiles or other surface material that make up the shower walls. It is a common, yet highly undesirable, occurrence for such water to migrate into the space between the upper peripheral edges of the shower pan sidewalls and the lower peripheral edges of the wallboard, or between adjacent sections of wallboard, which in turn creates discoloration, odor and mold.